One New Message
One New Message is the sixth chapter of Recreation and the 140th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Caboose *Tucker (Mentioned Only) Other *Epsilon *Delta (Mentioned Only) *Alpha (Mentioned Only) *Washington (Mentioned Only) Plot In Red Base's Hologram Chamber, Epsilon's storage unit suddenly opens up, and the figure of Delta is seen. He explains that Epsilon chose this form because Delta was the main source of information from Caboose's stories. Delta asks Caboose for his help on a mission; specifically, he asks Caboose to take him to the source of energy that Donut had previously mentioned, and also where Tucker is supposed to be, so they can punish those who harmed Alpha. Delta states that they must find it themselves because Washington doesn't trust Epsilon and Caboose constantly fails at building a new body for Epsilon, explicitly remembering the fires. Caboose agrees to go on this mission. As Delta disappears, the Reds arrive and Caboose tells them that he is leaving to get Tucker. Grif volunteers to go with him so that he can ensure Command acknowledges the Blues exist. Sarge decides to go as well, but Simmons chooses to stay behind with Donut and offer 'logistical support'. Transcript Fade in to the simulation room of the Red Base. The Epsilon unit opens up and emits a hologram of the AI, Delta. Caboose: It’s you! Delta: Hello, Caboose. It seems fitting to say that it is good to see you again. Although, technically, that is untrue… Caboose: Delta! I thought you were gone! I thought you were erased at the… eh… electronic thing whose name some people have trouble remembering. Delta: Actually, this is not Delta. We simply thought that you would be most comfortable speaking to Delta. Caboose: We? Delta: Yes. Epsilon strongly remembers all the other AI in fragments. When Alpha went insane, Epsilon carried the burden of those memories. We can appear as anyone, in this case, Delta, whom, from your stories, was a trusted source of information for you. Therefore, we felt it best that we take his likeness for this conversation. Caboose: Oh. That makes sense. Delta: Yes. We thought you would say that. Caboose: So you can… appear as anyone? Delta: Theoretically, yes. Anyone in our memory banks. Caboose: What about a chair? Delta: If you felt that was fitting, the holographic technology in this room allows us to project ourselves in any matter. It is surprisingly advanced. Caboose: How about a giraffe? Delta: Look. Let’s just say we can look like many different things and just leave it at that. Okay? Caboose: Okay. Delta: We regret that we will not be able to appear to you or communicate with you outside this room, so you must listen carefully. … Caboose, did you understand what— Caboose: I’m listening carefully. Delta: All right. It can be hard to tell. Caboose, we need you to find a way to help us. Washington said that when Epsilon was recovered, that our memories could be used to punish people who tortured Alpha. Caboose: Okay. Delta: Washington will not trust us, and our new recent attempts to build a new body are not working. Caboose: We had a fire! Delta: We remember. Your friend from Red Team described a location nearby with a strange energy source. Caboose: Oh, that’s where Tucker is. Delta: We don’t have many memories of him. Caboose: Yeah, I never really liked him so… I leave him out of most of the stories. Delta: The Freelancer Project found sources of intense energy, so a scenario team was sent to investigate the area, but they left without doing anything. Caboose: They sound dumb. Delta: Indeed. This place sounds like the location of the energy source. You should go there and investigate. We can explain more when the opportunity arises. Caboose: Okay, I can help you do that. Even if it helps Tucker too… Delta: Thank you, Caboose. We have to go now. Someone is coming. Remember: memory is the key. (vanishes back into the Epsilon unit) Caboose: What? I thought we were done with that part. Sarge comes running in through the upper level. As he runs down to Caboose’s level, Grif and Simmons are seen following after him. Sarge: A-hah! Somebody is down here! Simmons: See, I told you it wasn’t me who moved your favorite crate. Sarge: All right, Simmons, I said I believed you. So just drop it already! Simmons: mumbles I don’t know why you like that stupid thing so much anyway… Caboose turns to face the Reds. Sarge: Hey, Blue! What do you think you’re doing down here? You better not have messed up any of my stuff! Grif: Messed up what? Everything down here is fake. Sarge: Yeah, but who knows how he could’ve sabotaged the system. Better run a diagnostic. Simmons: Yeah, if he sabotaged anything, I’m sure he just ended up fixing it. Donut is seen coming down after them. Sarge: What do you think you’re doing down here, Blue? Caboose: Nothing. I was just, um, I was just looking around. I need to leave anyways. I have to pack. Grif: Leave? Problem averted, back to—wait. You're leaving leaving? Caboose: Ahh, I need to find my friend Tucker. Donut: The guy in the desert? Awesome! Grif: But then there won't be any more Blues here. Which means they'll probably send— Caboose: Actually I'm gonna go find Tucker, bring him back... then there will be two Blues! Plenty for you to fight! Grif: Why don't I have confidence in this mission? Caboose: Yeah, it sounds super dangerous but I'm sure I can manage. I’ve done dangerous stuff before and I’ve always come out fine, both physically and... A brief silence. The Reds turn to face each other. Grif: Caboose? Caboose: Mentally! Grif: Yeah, this is not going to work. Hey, Sarge? Permission to go on the Blue's stupid mission? Sarge: What? Simmons: What? Grif: Don't you see? If he dies on this mission – and let's be honest, when he dies on his mission – that means they won't be back in Command's records yet. Sarge: Well, that's not good. Grif: But if I help him pull this off, then Command might notice them and put ‘em back in. Sarge: Excellent point, Grif! Simmons: No. It isn’t. Sarge: Permission granted. Grif: Um… you’ve never, actually said that to me before. That means “yes,” right? Sarge: Yes. Grif: Okay, just checking. Sarge: And I'm coming with you! Grif: What? Simmons: What!? Sarge: Simmons, how about you? You in? Simmons: I think I'll stay at the base and provide logistical support, sir. Sarge: Sounds good. Let's get a move on! We'll either restore the Blues or we'll fail and I get to watch you die! It's a no-lose! Caboose: Sounds perfect! Grif: Wait! You mean Simmons will get to hang out at the base while I go out on a dangerous mission? Simmons: That's right. Enjoy the limelight, Private Kiss-Ass. I'll just be hanging out here with Donut until you get back. (yawns) I think it's time for a nap. Caboose and Sarge exit the room. Donut: Oh man, this is going to be great. It'll be like a sleepover! And we can decorate. How awesome is this gonna be? I'll go get my wallpaper book, Simmons, you be thinking about paint colors! (follows after Sarge and Caboose) Grif and Simmons: Aw man, I think I'm regretting this already. Trivia * The selection of Sarge, Grif and Caboose for the rescue mission was based on the fact Rooster Teeth would be using the Forge Mode Monitor in future shots. Shooting in Forge Mode limited the available color selection to team colors, which did not include Simmons' maroon color. Although the color orange was not available for Grif, the Gold team color was used instead due to being visibly indistinguishable from orange. ** Ironically, this proved problematic when Tucker was written back into the series, as his Aqua color was not available either. This was solved by scene compositing. Video Category:Episodes Category:Recreation